


this is the beat of my heart

by starssshine



Series: the universe began with our eyes closed [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bromance, Fluff, Gay, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron) Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Shadam, adashi, klance, rated t for teens who curse, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starssshine/pseuds/starssshine
Summary: Lance begins the trip with Shiro apprehensive and ends it with a smile on his face.





	this is the beat of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> mmmmmm give me more of shiro and lance being friends now thank you  
> title from This is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco

It was Lance’s turn to have Shiro in his lion, and he can’t lie—it began uncomfortable as  _ hell _ . 

The paladins had been letting him join everyone, taking turns carrying him around in their lions. Lance had idolized Shiro in the past, and even though Lance had come to know him as a friend now, he was still intimidating. Especially with no right arm, white hair, and more scars than ever. Sure, Lance  _ knew _ that Shiro was good now, and the clone personality was gone, but that didn’t mean he felt any better.

And Shiro, being the amazing man he was, decided to try and make conversation. Which made Lance feel worse about being wary of him still.

“So, Lance,” Shiro began, “What’s your family like back home?”

Lance felt a smile spread across his face. Now  _ this  _ was something he could talk about for days.

“Well, I have three siblings: Veronica is 26, Marco is 16, and Luis is 14.  My mamá is amazing, I don’t know how she’s stayed sane all of these years, to be honest. She also helps take care of my abuela, who lives with us. Veronica is married, and she and Lexi have adopted a little girl and a little boy, Mia and Matías, my niece and nephew. They are adorable. We also have a truckload of cousins, and…” Lance trailed off, realizing he had been rambling. “Sorry, I got a little carried away.”

Shiro chuckled. “Don’t apologize for being happy. It sounds like you are looking forward to seeing them soon.”

Lance nodded emphatically. “I’ve missed them since I left for the Garrison, really. I can’t wait to see them again.” He shook his head, trying to get rid of his emotions before they turned sour and longing. “What about you, Shiro? Do you have anyone back home?”

Shiro shifted in his seat immediately. Lance listened to the silence for a minute, before turning from the controls to look at Shiro. The older man was staring at his hands, still as a statue. “Shiro? You okay?” Lance asked, and Shiro snapped out of whatever haze he was in.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. And… yeah, I do have someone back home.” Shiro sighed. “His name is Adam.”

Lance sucked in a breath, trying to not get his hopes up. “Your best friend?”

“Well, yeah. But more than that at the same time.” Lance’s eyes widened. “We were engaged, but we broke it off when I left for Kerberos. He was tired of me being self-destructive and going to space when I was sick and…” Shiro looked away. “And I decided to go anyway, thinking I could get back together with him when I returned to earth.” 

Lance ran a hand through his hair, in disbelief. “You mean— oh my god. Oh my— Shiro! I— I think I’m in shock, honestly.” He felt an insane smile come across his face. “You mean you have someone back home? You can get  _ married _ ? Holy shit, that’s amazing!”

Lance looked at Shiro, grinning, when he saw Shiro doing the opposite. “Wait, what’s wrong?”

“I never got to say a real goodbye to him, and then I went and  _ died  _ just like he said I could. I came back, but why would he ever come back to me? He probably found someone else— it’s been years since I disappeared, who wouldn’t?” Shiro exhaled shakily, clearly trying to compose himself. “I’m sorry I’m dumping all of this on you. You should be worried about your own love life.”

Lance’s smile had disappeared, replaced by a concerned expression. “Shiro, just because you’re the leader doesn’t mean you have to be strong  _ all  _ the time. You are allowed to make mistakes and have emotions just like anyone else. Also, I’m not sure what love life you are referring to— you’ve seen Allura rejecting me.”

His words had the intended effect: Shiro laughed, the sad expression that scared Lance was gone. “Lance, I’m not talking about Allura.” Lance feigned ignorance. “Literally everyone but Keith knows you like him.”

“ _ Shit _ .”

Shiro laughed again, stronger this time. “Also, you made it pretty obvious that you weren’t straight when you started freaking out when I said I had a fiancé. I’m not as young as I look,” he joked, gesturing to his hair.

Lance snickered. “But for real? If you two were going to be married, and you guys broke up because he was worried, I don’t think he is someone to go fall in love again.”

Shiro sighed. “I hope so.”

Lance thought for a second, putting two and two together. “Wait, Krolia said you basically raised Keith. Does that mean Adam helped?” Lance gasped. “Was Keith basically your child?”

“I mean…” Shiro shook his head. “I guess so. I never thought of it that way. I kind of think Keith might have been jealous of Adam for a little bit.”

Lance snorted. “Seriously? That’s fucki- freaking hilarious, oh my god, I’m holding that over his head forever.”

“You know, I’m an adult. You can swear, Lance; I’m not stopping you.”

“No swearing in front of the baby.”

“Oh my god.”

Lance laughed. “So, does this mean you’re a gay disaster? Clearly not distinguished, and not really functional either. That leaves only disaster.”

“I have no idea what that means, but sure. That sounds like something Adam would say, actually. You two would get along well.” Shiro looked out the window of Red. “We’ll be home soon, I’m sure.”

“I’m positive,” Lance agreed. “And then you can get married and we all can be your best men/Pidge. It will be amazing.”

“Of course.” Shiro shook his head for what seemed like the millionth time at Lance’s antics. 

Lance knew the two of them might have their own worries, but he was ready to face them head on (he still was shocked that Shiro wasn’t the perfect, straight, golden boy they made him out to be at the Garrison). 

He was ready to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> you can pry adashi from my cold, dead hands  
> this wasn't originally intended to be part of my platonic voltron but i guess it is now because shiro and lance being bros makes me so happy tbh  
> well i hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!  
> -rosey


End file.
